


年龄操作

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 普通的大一学生浅见龙也一觉醒来穿越了的故事（。
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto
Kudos: 3





	年龄操作

**Author's Note:**

> *如题  
> *大学生龙也和我流生存直人  
> *私设如山  
> *OOC  
> *中途哪里不行请立刻关掉页面

自从睁开眼睛，浅见龙也就陷入了一个迷茫的状态。

倒也不能怪他，现状确实很奇怪：不说同床共枕的另一个人，整个房间都换了个样式，可室内装潢甚至寝具都甚合他意，以至于这一觉睡得还格外舒服，差点儿没发现这根本不是他家。他低下头看了看身边熟睡着的人，结果更加迷茫了。怎么看都是同级的泷泽直人同学，正无防备地睡得安详，感受到身边的人起来了甚至翻了个身卷走了被子，只留半个纤细的后脖颈对着他。龙也在心里快把自己的头挠秃了也没分析明白这个状况，晕乎乎下了床，环视一周暂时没能从屋子里看出什么线索，只得绕床一圈蹲下盯着睡着的直人看。他认识的直人一直对环境过分警惕，脸上的表情不耐或者不屑，最好的情况也是平静而认真，还从未见过如此自然放松的状态。可就算表情不熟悉，头发也好像长长了些，再怎么看也确实是直人，为什么自己一觉醒来就在陌生房间里和直人躺在一起啊？

感觉自己已经被快要实体化的视线盯出两个洞，直人有些惫懒地嘟囔了句“怎么了浅见不去上班吗”，半睁开眼差点被龙也距离过近的大脸吓了一跳。那人蹲在原地，挠着头复读“上班？”，脸上是曾经令直人非常火大的，茫然而天真的表情。“上什么班啊直人，”龙也突然绽放出一个傻兮兮的笑容，“我们不是才大一吗？不过这到底是什么地方啊，我们怎么在这里睡觉，直人你知道咋回事吗？”

刚醒来就感到一阵头痛，直人脱力地摔回枕头里。恶作剧搞得太过火了吧浅见，他心里想着，又皱着眉撑起半个身子看着对方。衣服和昨天晚上的不一样，表情也太过状况外，已经不能用演技来解释了，甚至让他久违地产生了些想要揍他的情绪。不是吧，直人头大，问道：“今年几几年？”

“嗯？直人你睡糊涂了吗，当然是平成9年，西历是1997呀。”

直人深吸了口气，把凑得过近的脑袋推开，穿好了衣服坐起身来。该怎么解释，不如说，要怎么接受现在的状况啊。直人也迷茫起来，可是对方姑且还是那个浅见龙也，这让他在困惑中还能感到一丝丝安心。只能问问情况了，他试探着张开了嘴。

“今年已经2002年了浅见。”

“……？”

直人有些烦躁地挠了挠头。“所以说，现在已经不是1997年了，是时空错乱之类的问题……你有什么头绪吗？”

问出口直人就意识到，问这个什么都没经历过的、状况外的家伙，绝对没有任何用处。果然对方的表情立刻变得夸张起来，用让人头痛的音量大声说着“诶，什么，不是吧——直人你一定是在开玩笑对不对！”一类的话。直人皱紧了眉头，跳下床自顾自走下楼梯打开了电视。播报员正用飞快的语速和困惑的表情插播着紧急新闻，“时空错乱”“时间穿越”之类的词汇传到龙也耳朵里，他噤了声三两步奔下楼，从画面的角落里确认了年份。总算稍微安静了些，直人抱着臂看着盯紧了电视屏幕的龙也嘴巴越张越大，觉得有些好笑。

“裂隙已经找到，现在时空管理局正在紧急修复，24小时内会恢复原样，穿越的市民也将自行回到原来的时间，请大家不要恐慌，……”直人按灭了播报员的滔滔不绝，突如其来的安静笼罩了整个公寓。“就是这样啦，”他耸耸肩满不在意，“你自便。”

对现在的直人来说这确实不算什么大事，可对于还在上大一的天真小少爷浅见龙也来讲这根本就是天方夜谭。自己突然来到了五年后也就罢了，五年后的直人对这种大事怎么毫不惊讶，而且说到底为什么会穿越到直人家里？混乱的龙也观察起家里的布置，试图找出些线索解释现状，却一眼看到了沙发旁茶几上摆着的照片。他深吸了口气，却发现自己阻止不了手的颤抖，只好就这样抖着把相框拿近了看。大概是秋天拍的，背景里有些飘飞的红叶，自己举着相机正明快地笑着，另一只手揽着直人的肩。直人明显不在状况，瞬间有些惊讶的表情被忠实地记录下来，又被洗出来装好框放在这里。这绝对不是直人做得出来的事情，那么做这些的就只可能是自己，也就是说……五年后的自己和直人住在一起？他被自己的推测吓了一跳，又抑制不住地有些雀跃，脸上的表情五彩纷呈。有这个前提再看这套公寓，就怎么看怎么亲切，连绿植都是自己喜欢的那种。小心翼翼地，龙也开了口：

“这里，是……直人，和，……我，的家吗？”

“啊啊，你买的。”

他态度过于自然，甚至头都没抬，让龙也觉得自己的震惊显得很多余。直人看来龙也只是愣在了原地，不过他心知对方此时的混乱，自己的恶趣味得到了些许满足，于是忍不住勾起了唇角。

这样的直人让龙也看得有些呆滞。五年后的直人对自己的态度好像变得更加温柔，但是又好像并非单纯的温柔。也不知是不是因为年龄的增长，直人有些陌生的成熟气质，龙也一时想不出很好的形容。刚刚自己没太注意，此时透过没系到最上面一颗扣子的领口还能观察到他脖颈和胸前有些红痕，龙也莫名有些脸红，几个隐秘的想法翻腾出来，在胸口冒着泡泡，好像真的喝了碳酸水一样牙根有些酸涩。“所，所以，……未来的我和直人现在是在交往吗？”龙也颤抖着问，也不知道自己是想要听到怎样的回答。

亲口承认这事儿对直人来说比较困难，尤其当对方还是另一个当事人的时候，虽然是年龄缩小版的。可他又不能骗龙也，于是耳根子悄悄地红了，力图若无其事地回应说：“嘛，算是吧。”

然后直人就突然被一把抱住了。龙也把脸埋在他肩窝里，发出几声闷闷的呜咽，毛绒绒的棕色发梢拂在耳边。简直就是被主人抛弃又捡回来的金毛。直人无奈拍拍他后背，想从这个勒得过紧的怀抱里挣脱出来，却又被抱得更紧。“太狡猾了！”龙也带着哭腔嚷嚷，泪水蹭得直人脖颈一片湿热。

“哭什么啊，放开，要喘不上气了。”直人拿他没办法，推了推他胳膊，总算是重获了呼吸自由。龙也脸上犹带着泪痕，却又气鼓鼓的，看得人有些好笑。“太狡猾了，”他在那边自顾自地抽噎着，也不管直人是不是在听，“我明明早就喜欢直人了，怕被直人讨厌，一直在忍耐，结果，结果直人却擅自和未来的我交往，太过分了！”

什么“擅自交往”，明明是你自己从来没说过吧。天天只是缠着我，去参加什么派对啊宴会之类的还非要带上我，莫名其妙还在图书馆里亲人，给人造成困扰也要有个限度……等等，在图书馆里亲人？直人从尘封的角落里翻出这段记忆，当时龙也确实只是亲了自己，没有说过喜欢一类的话，自己也把这件事当做大少爷心血来潮的游戏努力地忘掉了，结果他是那个时候就……？直人看着龙也年轻的脸，有些怅然别过了头去。

许是意识到这些话事到如今起不到什么作用，对方突然沉默下来，只盯着直人看，间或发出一两声抽噎。都多大了怎么还哭成这样啊，直人被盯得心里发慌，掩饰地咳了声，起身想去拿抽纸，却被一把拽住了。回头就撞见龙也一脸认真地开口：“我可以亲直人吗？”

自愿非自愿地被这人亲过很多次，认真地征求了意见的只是第二次而已。眼前的龙也认真到仿佛虔诚的表情恍惚和大一时候图书馆里的龙也重叠了，此刻已经经历了太多的直人面对着这样的龙也，喉咙哽住说不出话。于是他点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

龙也嘴唇的触感他应该很熟悉了才对，可是有点凉的柔软唇瓣贴上来的时候直人还是莫名有些心悸。他半张开嘴，带了些不知道哪里来的，身为年长者引导对方的责任感，然后感到龙也小心翼翼地把舌尖探了进来，轻柔而温暖地缠绕上了自己。像对待易碎品一样，龙也颤抖的指尖抚摸着怀里的人，确认着属于直人的温度。这样的态度让直人有些难过，早就决定忘记的一些往事不知道从何处又涌上来，搅得他大脑一片混沌。想要原谅过去的浅见和过去的自己，却一时想不出究竟有什么过错。他放松下来把自己靠在龙也怀里，决定先暂时沉溺于此刻对方的温柔。

以为自己的动作已经被默许，龙也好像忘记了怀里的是比自己要年长些的直人，伸出手想要解开对方的衣服，被察觉了意图的直人抓住手腕阻止了。龙也立刻露出受伤的表情眼巴巴望着他，直人却只觉得头痛——绝对不想要他看到那些大消灭时留下的伤痕，但是现状又不好收拾，他几乎是立刻开始唾弃起刚刚心软的自己。浅见这家伙一定会得寸进尺，直人恨恨想着，果然听到对方刻意放软了声音：“未来的我可以，现在的我就不行吗？”

“谁说未来的你可以的，”直人试图挽回现状，“我们还没——”他的话被龙也抚上锁骨的动作按了回去，低了头就看到2002年的龙也前一天晚上在自己身上留下的暧昧痕迹。直人现在只想时空穿越回去把昨天的浅见踹去睡沙发，怎么这么会给自己行方便。对着那张年轻版欠揍的脸此时无意摆出的期待表情，都能看到无形的尾巴在他身后摆来摆去，直人叹了口气。

“那你答应我，什么也别问。”

“为什——”

“都说了别问！”

龙也乖乖噤了声，配合的态度让直人怀疑自己刚刚是不是凶得有点过火了。他肯定会后悔的，直人想着，别开视线任龙也解他的衬衫。衣襟掀开的时候龙也果然倒吸了口气。记忆里在社团更衣室里见过的，比起其他同学要更加光滑白皙的直人的身体，现在满是伤痕。看起来像是贯穿进去的伤口上，新长出的浅色皮肤纠结错乱地连结在一起，还有些是手术刀划破的痕迹和缝合的针眼，而在这些痕迹上面更加显眼的是吻痕，深深浅浅无规则地遍布各个位置，有些已经褪色成浅黄，有些是昨晚才刚被吮出来的新鲜的莓红色。感受到对方的无措，直人拢起了上衣，瞪了龙也一眼。

“满意了？”

龙也感觉自己的心脏被人捏起来狠狠地揉了一把，从胸口到指尖都痛了起来。他努力睁大了眼，泪水还是源源不断地流出来，好像坏掉的水龙头一般不听使唤。强烈的耳鸣让他没有听清直人的话，只听到一些支离破碎的哀嚎，随后意识到这是他自己发出的声音。他整个人颤抖着，抚摸着那些凹凸不平的伤痕，大颗的泪滴落在直人胸口，在白衬衫上洇出半透明的圆形湿迹。直人有点被吓到，没想到龙也会反应如此剧烈。看起来果然很吓人吗，他自嘲想着，有点犹疑地伸出手拍了拍龙也的头顶。“好啦，”直人觉得自己在哄小孩，可还是小声说着，“不是你的错，别哭了，……现在不是在这呢吗。”

龙也闻言发出更大的一声呜咽，随后用力搂住了直人的腰，要把他勒断一样紧紧贴在他胸口确认着他的体温和心跳。有点不合时宜地，龙也终于想好要怎样形容未来的直人身上那种他不熟悉的气质。是大人的色气。闻着直人胸口皮肤上的，令他有些晕眩的味道，龙也恍惚想着，太狡猾了，就算知道是因为自己造成的，还是不可避免地吃起醋来。对直人的恋慕、对自己的嫉妒、对未来无知的不甘，种种情绪撕扯着龙也，冲上头又转换成直白的性欲和占有欲，让他凭着本能吻在直人颈间。要留下自己的痕迹证明直人是我的。他没什么章法地、急切地胡乱抚摸着，抽泣着在面前伤痕累累的胸口拱来拱去。直人小口喘息着，任由龙也在每一处之前的吻痕上面啃咬吸吮覆盖上新的痕迹，刺痛感顺着血液流遍了全身，留下微微的麻痒。已经不是第一次知道这人过分的爱意，但想起现在他还只是大一，就觉得恍惚，心脏里有些不熟悉的酸涩，让人喘不上气。龙也声音里染着哭腔，有很多话说不出梗在喉咙口，便只是颤颤地唤直人名字，怔怔地抱着他。

“浅见。……”直人不自觉叫出口，感受到对方明显一愣，又把他抱得更紧，不由轻轻叹了口气。“去床上。”抛了些羞耻心，直人小声指挥，于是年轻人如梦初醒似的一把搂住他膝弯把他抱在怀里，径直爬到二楼，然后小心翼翼放在床上，用被子盖了个严实。完全无法理解他在想什么了，怎么事到如今纯情起来，简直不像自己认识的浅见龙也。该不会在等自己主动吧，直人还没鼓起这个勇气，龙也却又灵光一闪，突然爬上床把自己也塞进了被子里，然后又停下了动作。实在也不能怪他，一直只是暗恋的对象突然变得又成熟又色气，还同意了他过分的要求，事到如今觉得万分羞耻的龙也只是和人家盖着同一床被子就觉得四肢僵硬，又轻又软的被子散发着直人身上的味道把他束缚住了无法动弹。直人觉得好笑，突然变得青涩的人让他起了些微不足道的坏心。“大少爷爬个楼就累着了？”直人拿了大学时候的态度对他不留情面，本以为对方会脸红辩解个几句，没想到突然被一个翻身压了个严实。“直人，”龙也还是脸红了，语气却很坚定：“直人帮我一下就好了。用手。”他越说越小声，“因为，……还不会，怕弄伤直人，但是，……很想要。刚刚电视里也说，这段时间的记忆会消失的，所以对直人来说也……”他泄了气似的，却又顾忌直人身体不能压他身上，就又灰溜溜地平躺回去，“直人不想的话……就算了……也没关系的。”

事到如今还说什么“算了没关系”，直人暗暗吐槽，果然浅见还是那个浅见，这么多年一点儿长进都没有。他叹了口气翻身面对龙也，隔着层裤子抚上他腿间，年轻的器官灼灼地挺立着，烫着直人的手心。还没怎么动作，龙也就红了眼眶，并着低喘开始胡言乱语。“直人……直人好厉害，唔，……好舒服……”他无意识摆着腰，又怕自己显得太过热情吓到对方，于是闭紧了嘴，从喉间发出些抑制不住的闷哼。直人听得脸红，想叫他不要发出声音又自觉要求太高，只能低了头不去看他，不太熟练地给予爱抚。虽说性事已经不算陌生，可是直人从来没主动摸过龙也，甚至他二十几年人生中都鲜少自渎，只能靠回忆龙也抚摸自己的动作来找寻使对方舒服的方法。这让他不可避免地、迅速地整个人都热了起来，压抑着的喘息从唇边溢出来，又被他咬住下唇咽了回去。龙也突然动作迅速地解开了两人的裤子，把两根东西并在一起塞进了直人手心，用汗津津的手掌覆上去，带着还没反应过来的直人一起动作了起来。触感不管是粗细、硬度还是热度都惊人地色情，甚至发出些细小的咕啾水声，直人觉得头皮发麻，手却被龙也紧紧握住没办法逃开，他逃避地闭上了双眼，整个人在熟悉的快感里软下来，腿习惯性贴近热源蹭了上去。对方夸张地发出声呜咽，空闲的手抱紧了他，念叨着“好喜欢直人，好舒服”一类的胡言乱语，黏腻腻射了他满手，又不加掩饰地在耳边贪婪嗅闻着直人的味道，成功让直人在羞耻中也达到了高潮。

自觉做了蠢事的直人不想去看那双闪着亮光的狗狗眼，转过身去背对人家，立刻被得寸进尺地贴上来搂了个死紧。“我喜欢直人。”龙也难掩声音里的兴奋絮絮地念着，“最喜欢直人了。”

果然一点儿没变，直人不知道第几次这样想着。“知道啦。不要说了。”

“不行。回去直人就忘掉了，所以一定要多说几次。”

直人愣在了原地。比起龙也直球的告白，这种话反而戳中了他的心脏，让呼吸都变得痛苦起来。可恶，怎么能输给五年前的这个蠢货，直人燃起了谜之好胜心，憋了半天却只憋出一句：

“不会忘掉的！”

回应他的只有龙也已经变得绵长的呼吸声。


End file.
